


Shut out

by Noducksinpond



Series: Into Space - A Doctor Who Oneshot collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as the Doctor and Clara keeps on insisting on leaving her doors open, the TARDIS decides to shut them out until they´ve apologized to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut out

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tumblr post a few days ago that made me laugh incredibly hard. Someone apparently had the idea that because the Doctor and Clara forgot to shut the door in both Bells of Saint John and Akhaten it probably wouldn´t be long before the TARDIS would shut them out. Of course that was too good to resist for me.

Clara fought very hard not to laugh, very very hard to be honest. But seeing the Doctor try to snap his fingers for probably the fifth time was really too good to resist. He shot her a warning glare and Clara immediately raised her hands in surrender, taking a few steps back for good measure. 

“Not laughing,” she assured him, but she was pretty sure the grin wasn´t exactly wiped from her face. The Doctor murmured something to himself, and eyed the TARDIS with an annoyed stare. He walked around the ship a few times, and Clara was slightly grateful they had parked in an alley that was not nearly as busy as the main market on the wider streets. She was sure they have heard quite a few good insults or jokes from the Chinese-speaking colonists on this planet. Suddenly the Doctor sent her an accusing look and she shot him back a puzzled one, a very puzzled one at that. 

“What´s wrong?” she asked him. 

“She,” the Doctor gestured to the time machine. “Is apparently mad at you.” It was still freaking her a little out that the TARDIS had a consciousness, but despite that she had actually gotten used to the ship being mad at her for one reason or another. 

“Why?” Clara asked with crossed arms. 

“Apparently, you are not closing the TARDIS´ doors,” the Doctor retorted rather annoyed. “So she decided we should be locked out to teach us a lesson.” 

“How should I know, I was supposed to close the doors?” Clara asked taking a step closer to the Doctor. “It´s your TARDIS!”

“Well I´m usually the first one out of the doors,” the Doctor explained, clearly having his Mr Grumpy face on. 

“So it´s a race now?” Clara asked very much annoyed with both the TARDIS and its grumpy pilot. “You´ve been here before by the way, why do you need to be the first one out?” 

“Because-“ the Doctor was clearly at a loss of words. “Because I need to investigate things. Look would you just be nice to her and apologize please?” Clara let out a frustrated sigh, and was tempted to curse the ship. But she knew if she did, there was a relatively high risk of the Doctor shutting her out, so instead she finally formed the best possible apology she could give the TARDIS:

“Please, will you let us in? I am sorry I left your doors open.” The ship made a loud noise that echoed in her head, and for a moment Clara thought her begging hadn´t been convincing enough. That was when the doors finally swung open, and she held back a sigh of relief. 

“See?” the Doctor said as they entered the metallic looking console room, and the doors shut behind them again. “That was not that difficult.” Clara punched his arm slightly, but did smile afterwards. 

“No. Could have been worse. That rare talking lizard we accidentally set loose earlier is still the biggest troublemaker today,” Clara commented. It could still get worse though, in fact they usually had a crisis about 5 times per day. It was one of those things, she had had to get use to when she spent her Thursdays travelling with the Doctor. Not that she would trade it for anything in the world. Or she wouldn´t if he had had less of a moody spaceship to do their travelling with. She almost laughed at that sentence. That was certainly not something she could even imagine coming into her life just two months ago. But she was glad it had, really glad.


End file.
